


If h*ussie wont do it i will do it myself

by TT_Squid



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Squid/pseuds/TT_Squid
Summary: Rose and Kanaya finally meet in the setting sun
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The missing link

After having walked the abandoned streets of Alternia for quite some time now, you decide to visit some old friends. Friends that still exist in this timeline. Friends you CAN see.   


You plunge your hands into your- Mallek’s hoodie and imagine a lottery wheel. You can see it spinning in your mind passing each of your new friend’s names before coming slowly to a halt on one of them. Rose Lalonde. Thinking to yourself about the darkened corridors and the smell of books that litter her room, you ZAP yourself away.   


As you may have expected, Rose is submerged in a pile of blankets and jumpers as snow rains slowly down the window. She looks up when she the bright light of you ZAPPING in and puts her book down.   


ROSE: So, I see the weather has down numbed your desire for new attachment so you seek the company of others?  


ROSE: Charming.   


ROSE: I was about to be shown the other side of the dark and alluring stranger, but I suppose that can wait for now.   


Oh. You assure Rose that you can come back at another time if it inconveniences her that much.   


ROSE: No, it is fine.   


ROSE: If I had read any longer I may have starved myself to death.  


Well it is a good thing you came then!  


You ask her if you mind staying with her a bit.   


ROSE: I do not mind.   


ROSE: Your company is far better than my dearest mothers drunken attempts at civil contact.   


Rose stands up, swaying a bit from sitting down too long but quickly regains her stance. Wrapping herself up in the blankets. The two of you head down the large marble stairs to the large stone black kitchen.   


The lights are off and the curtains pulled tightly together in an attempt to conserve heat but it is still bone numbingly cold. Rose goes to the cupboard on the far side of the room and grabs a small cup-like container from the shelf and prepares what to you seems like a concoction a wizard would make.   


Is it always this dark in here? You ask Rose.   


ROSE: Yes, Aside from the fact that the sun rarely graces us with its presence, my mother doesn’t usually like the light.   


ROSE: And it becomes bothersome to open the heavy curtains when a light switch works just fine.   


Oh okay.   


Rose puts the container in another cupboard and... Turns it on? You didn’t know cupboards needed to be turned on.   


ROSE: It is a microwave.  


What?  


ROSE: You put food in there and it heats and cooks food by exposing it to electromagnetic radiation in the microwave frequency range.  


Judging by your confused expression, Rose simplifies her textbook explanation down to alien level.   


ROSE: It warms up your food.  


Oh okay then.   


She presses another button on the cupb- microwave thing and it lights up and starts spinning the food slowly around. You assume it’s supposed to do that.   


Rose sits down on the white couch behind the counter and motions for you to do the same. The couch is stiff and you can’t imaging it is used very often as its leather surface is pristine.   


Rose sees you shivering in the cold of her house and places one of the blankets she had bundled herself up in on top of you.   


You ask rose what book she was reading.   


ROSE: It was just a random book I found on the shelf. The cover has long gone so I am not quite sure of its title.  


ROSE: It was about a girl who learns of the local mansions hidden secretes and decides to go in to differ fact from fiction. It turns out that the mansion is ‘haunted’, as an amateur viewer may say, by a ghostly pale figure clad in old black and green robes.   


ROSE: Also known as the stereotypical vampire to today’s readers.   


Oh... Vampire fiction... That reminds you of someone.   


You say to Rose that you will be right back and quickly ZAP off to another familiar friend.   


The brightly coloured pieces of fabric and multitude of cushions appear into focus as you reacquaint yourself with Alternia’s bright sun. Using Roses blanket to shield your soft skin, you clear your throat to alert to the figure attending her flowers with a chainsaw that there is someone here.   


The figure jumps in surprise and fumbles with her chainsaw, which quickly turns into a tube of lipstick and falls to the ground.   


KANAYA: Please Do Not Do That Again.   


Sorry, you say.   


KANAYA: It Is Okay.  


KANAYA: Is There Anything You Need?  


Yes! You say. Driven with a half thought out idea, you ask Kanaya if she would like to meet a certain lady in purple.   


KANAYA: What Do You Mean?  


You say that you could meet a certain tentacleTherapist.  


KANAYA: What?  


KANAYA: I Mean Uh...  


KANAYA: Well I Suppose...  


KANAYA: I Mean...  


You ask Kanaya if she means yes.   


KANAYA: Yes.  


KANAYA: If That Is Okay.  


She looks embarrassed to admit it, almost like she is confessing that she has wanted this for some time but been too afraid to ask.   


You ZAP back to earth after telling Kanaya to get ready. Rose is sitting on the bench now with the container from the microwave thingo steaming in her hands looking towards the letter placed at the bottom of the fridge.   


You ask her if she would like to see a friend of yours.   


ROSE: And who would that be?   


Oh... Just someone. You two share similar interests that is all.   


ROSE: Sure.   


ROSE: Seeing as I have nothing better to do.   



	2. The setting sun

You hold out your hand and Rose holds onto it, with her container of food in the other. You close your eyes and think of Kanaya and by the time you open them again you are standing in the middle of her hive.   


Kanaya is pacing the room and appears to have changed her lipstick colour from a black to her typing colour of a jade green. She stops when she hears the noise of the two of you ZAPPING in.   


KANAYA: Hello.  


ROSE: Hello.  


KANAYA: So...  


ROSE: Um....  


Fuck. This is not going as well as you had hoped. These gays girls need some help. And you think you know what might work.  


You walk over to the bookshelf and ask Kanaya if she has read anymore of those books yet.  


KANAYA: No...  


KANAYA: I Haven’t Been Able To Focus My Time On Reading As Of Late.  


Rose begins to walk around the hive shielding her eyes from the sun. Kanaya, noticing this closes the curtains. The air between the two is still tense. And you are not sure how to lift it.   


Rose does though.  


ROSE: What types of books are they?  


KANAYA: They Mostly Involve My Cultures Rainbow-Drinkers Who Live In Large Hives And Often Lure Unsuspecting Trolls Into Their Hives In Order To Harvest Their Blood.   


ROSE: Interesting.  


ROSE: And these ‘Rainbow-Drinkers’ what are they like?  


ROSE: Where I am from we have what may be similar except they are called ‘vampires’ to us.   


You mention to Rose that that is exactly what they are, just the Alternian equivalent.  


ROSE: Thank you for clearing that up.  


KANAYA: Yes, I Have Quite A Fine Collection Of Rainbow-Drinker Novels If You Would Like To Take A Look.  


ROSE: I would love to.  


Rose and Kanaya move over to the bookshelf and start discussing the books. The two of them seem to be handling the situation well and you leave them to it. As you turn to leave you see the last glimpse of the Alternian sun peek through the closed curtains and shine on Rose and Kanaya, illuminating them in the darkend room. Then you ZAP away.  


You did what is right.  



End file.
